


Sunrise

by TheFacelessWanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: After Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Book: Eclipse, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFacelessWanderer/pseuds/TheFacelessWanderer
Summary: After threat to their lives Harry, Hermione and Luna moves to small town Forks. What they'll find there? And are they truly safe?Hearts will break, enemies come back, friends betray, new bonds will be created and falling in love is unavoidable.





	1. Life After War

Hermione was in the hurry to come back home. It was her and Ron's first anniversary. They supposed to have dinner and she now she was late.

She got lost in her work and didn't notice where the time gone. In the haste she threw all her things in her bag and run off to the nearest apparition post and apparated home.

Apartment where Hermione lived with Ron was quiet, no one seemed at home. And it was strange on itself. She was not that late what Ron would have gone to bed upset with her. But anyway she decided to check the bedroom.

The closer she got, the stronger the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach got. Every step got her closer to the door, behind which now she could hear rustling, and small moans.

Hand on the handle freeze as she heard familiar voice sigh out "Oh Ron." With trepidation Hermione pushed the door open.

Even though from the sounds coming from inside she knew that to expect, but nothing could prepare for the sight of her boyfriend in the throes of passion with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. They were so into each other that even door banging into the wall did nothing to disrupt them.

Rage was building inside her and she felt her magic flowing inside her veins. Her hair frizzed out and the sparks were dancing on her fingertips. With another loud moan from Lavender Hermione was unable to control herself and wild untamed power got lose on the Ron his tramp.

They both were blasted from the bed. Lavender ended up on the floor and Ron hit the wall with hard thud. A second later angry looking purple boils appeared all across his body.

Not waiting another second Hermione waived her wand in the air and her things flew straight to her open bag and she stomped outside her apartment and apparated away. Paying no attention to Lavender's sobs and calls for her to stop and reverse whatever she did for Won Won. But it was in no avail Hermione was already spinning on her heel and disappear with the crack.

***

Hermione appeared in front of odd looking building. It was cylinder form, crooked to the left with small round windows painted bright yellow and blue colors. The garden was full of rare flowers blooming in vibrant colors and various plants. Not far away you could hear soft calming babbling of the creek.

Hearing the crack of apparition Luna stepped outside. One look at distraught on her best friend's face made the girl to rush and envelop her comforting hug.

"Shhh. Everything will be okay." Luna's soft dreamy voice made Hermione to calm down enough for them to get inside the house.

Sitting in one of mismatched kitchen chairs Hermione looked around the colorful room.

"Where is your father?"

"Oh, he found collector in Sweden who has a horn of Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He'll be out of country for at least next two months." Small friendly smile graced blond witch lips."You could stay here with me. Nargles flying around you indicates that you need a break."

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione refused the beet root juice Mr. Lovegood made, choosing a cup of tea.

Once both girls sat at the table curly haired witch was able to actually think about what happened.

For Hermione it was quite strange that apart from anger for lying to her and slight hurt that one of her oldest friends could do this to her, she was otherwise unaffected. That on to itself was worrisome.

After their shared kiss in Chamber of Secrets during the final battle Hermione give in to familiarity of Ronal and let him talk her into starting a relationship. The summer they spent in the Burrow where Ron spend much time with his family mourning Fred's death and Hermione dived in to books.

Newly appointed headmistress McGonagall, or as she asked Hermione to call her, Minerva granted the opportunity to take NEWTs in the end of the summer, just before new school year begins.

Of course Hermione got all O's in her final exams, she wasn't called the brightest witch for nothing.

Start of the autumn brought change in Wheasley family's routine. Ginny was forced to go back to Hogwarts to repeat her 6th year, because she was deemed unqualified to start the 7th with Luna. After two weeks of school she send Harry letter explaining that she had time to think and was unable to carry on with long distance relationship between them, since Harry chose to take his NEWTs remotely just like Hermione.

Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend was heartbroken by the news. Sometimes during the hunt for horocruxes only the thoughts about Ginny and their possible future hold him together. Next month Harry spent in the Grimmualdi's place refusing to see everyone except Hermione. Even Ron was banned, because he spend his time trying to convince Harry that Ginny was just scared and he should visit her on the next Homesmead weekend. Thanks Merlin that Hermione was able to dissuade him from this notion, because later she got letter from Luna saying that red head was already seeing newest Gryffindor seeker.

 _‘At least she had decency to break up first’_ Hermione thought bitterly.

By the middle of October Hermione got her NEWTs result accompanied by the letter from Minister Shacklebot proposing entry level job at the ministry Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She of course eagerly accepted the offer. That’s when fighting with Ron started. He was furious what she took the job without talking to him first. Maybe this was the first sight of many more to come, that they wanted different things from life. But after she found out that memory charm she placed on her parents erasing her existence from their mind was permanent Wheasley's were only thing she could call family apart from Harry and Luna.

Job demanded a lot of effort from Hermione's part and long hours - another point of disagreement between Ron and her. In the bargain Ronald demanded that they should move in together to see more of each other.

Of course with living together come the questions of sex. It did not matter how much Ron pressured to start their intimate relationship Hermione still felt not ready. So in their arguments he often called her frigid. And if it was what he said to her face, wonder what he said behind her back.

Finally Ron's pestering started to wear her on. She did not want just quick shag to get it over with, so she planed something special for their anniversary. It looked as such a nice occasion. She bought skimpy lingerie girls in dormitories used to talk about. She thought she would put some effort to make it memorable. But looks like Ron couldn't wait for her and chose to cheat on her with that slag Lavender.

And now she was telling everything to her best girl friend Luna. Who did not judge her for her decision, nor did she say 'I told you so' even though she did say that dream nymphs were not contend with Hermione and Ron's relationship. She was just there for her. She gave her shelter to stay because Hermione couldn't imagine going back to her apartment. Also she already had all things she needed in her bag with magical extension charm. To add to all of this her boss gave her four weeks of vacation. For the trip she planned with Ron and Harry. But now she was left with just a lot times on her hands.

Hermione couldn't sit still without anything to do, but Luna's hunt for extinct magical creatures didn't capture her attention. So she found her own project.

In the attic of strange Lovegood's residence was Quibbler headquarters. And with father and daughter living with their heads in the clouds the office was the right mess. The old copies of the magazines were put in huge piles all over the room. Drafts of articles and scraps of parchment were scattered on all available surfaces including printing equipment and even the floors. Here and there you could see various bits and bobs - small artifacts, potion ingredients, spare quills and unknown contraptions.

The young witch was couldn't comprehend how anyone could work in these conditions. So she started organizing with Luna's blessing of course. She threw out all unnecessary old copies, leaving just one of each. All devices and other possessions were neatly placed into the shelves. All research papers and notes were sorted and filed. Writing desk was ready for work, quills and new rolls of parchment were methodically placed to improve efficiency. Not one thing was out of place.

She was so invested in her task that only people she interacted was Luna, Neville, George and Harry. Who after Ginny break his heart were in much colder relationship with Wheasleys with exception of Ron and George. Somehow Molly got into her head that break up was all Harry's fault. And after what happened recently he was so disgusted with Ron's behavior what he cut his ties with him, but not without good punch in her nose for betraying Hermione.

So Harry's birthday was small affair with just five of them sharing few bottles of Ogden’s best firewhiskey for the boys and elves wine for the girls. It almost felt like it was like before; before life got complicated.

Everything was relatively calm for next few weeks. Until one sunny afternoon when Hermione was lazily lounging in the back yard taking opportunity to catch some sun and watching Luna weeding her flowers, Harry Potter franticly rushed to them, troublesome Kingsley trailing behind.

Taking good look at their somber expressions anxiousness grew inside Hermione and she shot up from the blanket to talk more comfortably with new arrivals, but before she could ask what happened she enveloped in crushing hug.

"Thank Godric, you alright." Harry sighted into her hair.

Hermione pulled away to look in his eyes before she asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Bellatrix. She escaped."


	2. Surprises Just Keep Coming

_"It's Bellatrix. She escaped."_

Gasps came from Hermione and Luna who come to check out the commotion. "She left a message. Walls in her cell were all carved out with your name and words like _filth_ and _mudblood_. She had no instruments at her dispose; she did all this with her nails."

At Harry's words shiver run down Hermione's back. Bellatrix was coming for her, to end what she started at Malfoy Manor.

"No." Brunette gasped out. She franticly looked around as if expecting to see crazy witch or hear her mad cackle. "What are we going to do?"

Harry and Kingsley looked at each other. Their look did nothing to calm her nerves; it just made her more anxious.

"Ms. Granger- Hermione, I think it would be best we would go inside to talk about our options."

***

When they were sat at the kitchen table with steaming cups of tea in their hands, Hermione's patience was thinning short.

"What options?"

Minister Shacklebot let out deep sight; it was obvious that he was afraid of young witch's reaction.

"We could assign Auror escort for you..."

"No." Hermione interrupted before dark skinned wizard had the chance to end his sentence.

"I said she'd refuse it." Harry added unhelpfully.

"Yes. Yes you did. Well second option is for you to go hiding in one of Orders safe houses. Where are two left - Muriel's house and Shell cottage."

Dread crept out on her. She couldn't stay with Ron's aunt or his brother, not after they took his side and blamed Hermione for hexing Ron. They didn't even want to hear why she did it. No, she couldn’t turn to them for protection. Even if she did, how could she be sure they’d agree? There must be something else they could do.

"I don't think it's a valid option. If you don't hear, Wheasleys are not my biggest fans right now."

Kingsley was worried, he couldn't think of anything more to do without going to extremes. In his opinion best thing is to keep low profile, try to attract as little as possible attention and inform just needed few.  Big, public actions would only serve to cause mass panic and chaos. But he still wanted to make sure Ms. Granger was as safe as possible in the face of such circumstances. Four people sitting around small table at eclectic looking kitchen were all deep in thought raking their brains for best solution.

Luna, who stayed silent during the conversation, tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. Then she nodded to herself and smiled widely as she found the best thing to do.

"I know! I was thinking about going to America to do a research on shape shifters tribe. It was believed that they were extinct, but recently there were witnesses accounts of horse sized wolves running around Washington's forests. We could go undercover in small town near the place where legends originated."

"Hmmm.  I think it's good idea. But I'd suggest impersonating muggles. I know our war was not as pertinent in United States, but you still quite famous in some circles. I'd advise to stay away from magical communities for the time being." Kingsley was already composing plan, thinking who he could fully trust in MACUSA to place safety of war heroine in their hands.

"Fine. It would be good to change surroundings and it would be harder for Bellatrix track me. Luna, have any concrete place in mind?"

Serene blonde send her brilliant smile. And eagerly explained about the place she was planning to visit.

"Oh, yeah. It's small town near La Push reservation. I believe it's called Forks."

***

Meanwhile in Forks Cullen family’s member sat around their house except for Carlisle who was working night shift in the hospital. Rosalie was reading magazine about newest cars, sitting on the sofa next to Emmet who was engrossed into football on TV. Esme was reviewing the blueprints of their house in England, which was due for remodeling. Jasper was reading a book about war tactics, not that he didn’t know them by heart already. Edward and Alice were deeply engaged into game of chess, because none other family members play with them anymore. Both only moved one piece each.  Alice was concentrating on scanning the future for her brother’s next move, who was reading her mind to see her moves.

But suddenly one of the visions was no longer about of Edward's next step but of strangers coming to their little town. It was strange. It was as if she was looking through the mist was surrounding people in the vision and their voices were coming from the long tunnel. Distorted, lacking clarity. Edward seeing this raised his head in surprise. It was something different and new. Even with mutts it was more like static than whatever this was.

Their sudden change was noticed by other members of the family. Vampire with bronze hair could hear concern and worry in their minds. They shared uneasy glances, waiting for explanation.

"Alice saw the vision of some newcomers, but it was blurred somehow."

"Yes. I saw four people coming to town. One man and three women, I think. One woman is older? They look up to her." Cullens were not used to hear uncertainty in petite vampire's voice, and now it caused quite a disturbance.

"When are they coming?"

"Are they are threat?"

“What they have to do with us?"

Questions come from all sides once initial shock wore off. Alice wanted to know answers too, but no matter how hard she tried to see - nothing came. She even scrunched up her forehead trying to call for another vision to gain more information. But only thing she saw was four figures in the cloud of mist and Forks High School in the background.

"I see school and four of them. Nothing else." Frustration was clear in her voice. She always been able to rely on her gift, and now it's failing her.

"Does this means you, Edward and Jasper will go to school with them?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know!" She jumped up and hurried out through the doors, toward the woods. Jasper followed after his wife not far behind.

"She need space, she not used to not getting the answers." Mind reading vampire reassured his family.

He himself knew how hard and frustrating it is for her to comprehend what everything she took for granted so far, fail her. He experienced that with Bella. And even though she can't see the dogs from reservation, this was different. Her Sight was compromised and she needed time to get used to it.

***

In the ruins of the abandoned house lone woman stood between crumbled debris. Her dull, grey prison uniform was hanging on her wilted body few sizes too big – tattered and shredded in places. Her raven black hair, or more accurately bird’s nest on her head, was covered in dust and cobwebs. Woman’s skin was sickly colored, sallow. In her eyes madness, rage and thirst for revenge were ablaze; fighting inside her – trying to take over. She was chuckling to herself swishing her wand in the air, sparks flying all around the place. Once in the while she would tilt her head and scratch her arm, the area where was visible faded tattoo of skull and snake.

She would mutter something unintelligible under her breath and then snigger to herself. In front of her stood only intact wall in the room and it was fully covered by clipping from the papers. One common theme dominated - Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess, one third of the Golden Trio.

"Bellatrix," Gruff voice called out from behind. She whirled to face whoever came in. Wand raised and aimed straight to the heart of new arrival. Few flickers of purple light escaped the end of the crooked wand.

"Fenrir," Her voice was much clearer and lucid once she recognized her visitor.  Her crazy eyes gleamed with ill pleasure and her lips formed satisfied grimace but her wand stayed aimed at the werewolf. "I'm glad you're here. We have a mudblood to take care of. I’ll find her and teach her a lesson of what happens to those who fouls Dark Lord’s divine plans. No one can run away from Bellatrix Lestrange’s wrath. When I’m done with that filthy girl you can have her as your mudblood play toy and finish her off once you bored of that little whore." She promised to feral wolf. “We just need one more.” Insane witch started laugh uncontrollably.

Her mad cackle echoed amongst the abandoned stone walls long into dark night.


	3. Making of the Plans

Luna, Harry and Hermione were standing in Headmistress McGonagall’s office in Hogwarts with Minister Shacklebolt. McGonagall was intently listening to Kingsley explaining the situation.

Headmistress’s expression was unreadable from long practice as the professor. She of course already knew about Bellatrix's escape and was concerned about the safety of Ms. Granger. Student she come to love as a granddaughter. Listening as Kingsley spoke, she was thinking that it was good plan to them hide as far away as possible and if children really wanted it, she would gladly accept the role they were proposing to her.

At first according to the plan only ones going into hiding were Hermione and Luna, but Harry offered to join them. It was not bad idea, because it might be safer for all of them to have another person already on site if things would go pear shaped. Safety was in numbers after all. Harry also had some more selfish motives to leave Britain. He desperately wanted a change of scenery. Loss of Wheasley’s affection made him feel unwanted and memories around the Wizarding Britain didn't help to come to terms with their new, frosty relationship. Every time in Diagonal Alley or Hogsmeade he would remember when he went there with one or another member of his former best friend’s family. So yes, it was as much for him as it was for Hermione and Luna’s safety.

Even though Harry and Hermione was already nineteen, the later on the verge of twenty and Luna - eighteen, because of their strong magic they looked younger. About seventeen or sixteen. And this posed a problem. To not cause suspicions they needed adult presence around.

And this is what brought trio to Hogwarts Headmistress office.

After long talk they all decided that Minerva McGonagall was the best choice. She had experience interacting with muggles – her father was one and her former position as Deputy Headmistress. It was her responsibility for years to inform muggleborn witch or wizard’s parents that their child had magical abilities and then escort them to Diagonal Alley where first years could buy required school inventory. And of course the trio respected her as their teacher, for Hermione and Harry she also was Head of their house. Professor who looked after them for six years they spent in her care. She was the most logical and reasonable solution.

Minerva felt what it was the least she could do for these war heroes. So immediately after Kingsley stopped talking she agreed to act as children’s guardian in the eyes of American muggles. It was not hard decision to make.

"Of course I will do it. Do you have made any living arrangements yet?" She looked between the teenagers and Minister.

"No, we wanted to be sure you'd accept our offer before making any arrangements." Hermione answered politely. "Without looking for a comfortable house for four of us, with fireplace which could be connected to Hogwarts, we also need to enroll to local muggle school to blend in and make up the back story and good reason why we moved so suddenly."

McGonagall chuckled softly. Ms. Granger was truly at her element. Goes nowhere before preparing a foolproof plan. And it might even be helping her to cope with Bellatrix’s escape.

"I see you already have a long to do list."

"I think we shouldn't use our real names." Said dreamy blonde.

The throat clearing behind the Headmistress table, on the wall full of portraits was heard.

"If I could suggest, from experience I know it easier to get use to your middle name, and this way you won't lose the sense of self." Professor Snape's portrait offered his insight.

"Brilliant idea. Thank you, sir." Hermione cheered but Snape just huffed and raising his head in non committal gesture.

"But which surname we should use?" Harry asked.

"I know!" Hermione hurriedly grabbed her bag and her whole hand disappeared into small purse. She rummaged a few seconds till she pulled out old book titled 'Faire Names for English Folk: Late Sixteenth Century English Names' and showed it to others.

"Why do you even have this in there? Don't tell me, you were doing some kind of research?" Dark haired wizard asked incredulously.

Hermione threw him a stink eye.

"No. I was just leaving my apartment in the rush and I summoned all my things in this bag and I didn't have the place to unpack any of them."

At these words Harry sobered up and gave her apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't think."

"It's okay, but I think you should start calling me Jean from now on. This way we will be able to get use to it faster." She said and then to test it she added. "James."

"Okay so from now on we are James, Jean and Odette." Since Harry was unaware of professor McGonagall's middle name, so he sent her inquiring look.

"It's Clara. But if we going to act as family, you should call me Grams." Headmistress told them, authority evident in her voice.

Teenagers shared the look among themselves. They were not exactly comfortable with this notion. But if usage of the term Grams was the condition to achieve that nobody uncovers their identities, they'll gladly do it. So they nodded in affirmation.

"So getting back at choosing family's name." Hermione cracked open her book and look expectantly at others. "Chose any letter."

"S." Luna piped in. "In honor of professor Snape."

At this Snape's portrait gave Lovegood girl a sneer but otherwise remained silent.

"Okay." Curly haired girl turned few pages till she found the right one and handed book to her best friend. "I give you the honor."

Harry read few pages filled full with old English family names, going back and forth few times. When he finally found one which satisfied him he smiled at the girls and announced their new surname.

"Spelman." Boyish grin on his face, so rare last year, now was shining in full force.

Both girls giggled and even McGonagall cracked small smile at his pick at the name.

***

On the other side of the world in vampires’ family house its inhabitants were discussing the matter of Alice vision. It was still quite sore subject for her.

"Alice, dear, did you see something else?" Esme asked noticing that her daughter came back from her dazed state.

"Just the same four figures sitting in oval room. Walls were covered with shelves full of books and painting - portraits. But even faces in the portraits were blurred. And they were talking, but all I heard was mumbling. Sound was like they were under water or at the end of very long tunnel." She scrunched up her nose trying to remember something else she saw in her vision. "Wait, there was another man. Tall, dark skinned. I think he was dressed in robes, but I'm not sure."

Petite vampire was clearly upset that she couldn't provide more information. And even though she knew that nobody in the family blamed her, she felt inadequate in this situation.

"I hit the dead end too. I asked around the hospital if nurses knew about any newcomers. They know all the gossips in town, but there was no rumors going around. And I checked that no properties around Forks were recently bought by outsider." Carlisle shared information he gathered.

"Well they might not need to buy new property. Maybe they are coming to stay with someone." Emmet offered his opinion.

"Whatever it might be, I'm more interest if whoever is coming is the threat to us." Rosalie not for the first time brought up this point."Maybe we should move. Nothing holding us here now that Edward and Bella broke up."

"Rose, you perfectly know why we can't. Victoria is still on the loose." Edward said heatedly. It was obvious it wasn't the first time they had this argument, and surely not the last. For all Rose's coldness and arrogance she cared for the members of her family. There is very little she wouldn't do to make sure they all were safe.

"Mutt and his friends will still be here to hunt Victoria down." She tried again, but to no avail. Edward was very stubborn and once he was set on something there was no changing his mind. And others wouldn’t want to leave him alone in dangerous situation. 

“So what are we going to do?" Esme asked returning to the original point of their conversation.

"Nothing.” Blond vampire, patriarch of the family answered with the wary sight. “We just keep our eyes wide open and see how it goes."


	4. New Life Begins Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays to you all out there! :)  
> Thank you all who read, left kudos and bookmarked my story.   
> Lots of Love to all of you!

It was the last week of August and finally time for Hermione, Harry and Luna escorted by McGonagall to move to United States.

Kingsley kept his word and got permissions from the MACUSA for four members from Wizarding Britain to practice magic freely in their territory. They only asked that Luna would share results of her research with them. They didn't want to be unaware it shape shifters pack proved to be a problem. All of this was understandable and they even offered their Aurors if the worst happened and Bellatrix was able to uncover their path.

All legalities out of the way trio concentrated on finding the place to stay in small town Forks in Washington State, while in the safety between the walls of Hogwarts. That was not the easiest of tasks. Because they were suppose to find residence in muggle world and magical means of research was not very beneficial for their task. And muggle ones did not work from the interference with magic.

McGonagall suggested renting the room in Hog's Head to do research. It also provided Hermione with opportunity to teach her friends about muggle technology. Harry already knew some things, but Luna was pureblooded witch and didn't have a lot of chances to get in contact with it.

Because they were short on time lessons were just about essentials of everyday technology they might have to use. But seeing that Luna was very interested she promised that once they settle down she would try to explain with more details. Of course she also had to give them crash course of all subjects they will be taught about in High School. Silently Hermione thanked Merlin that her parent insisted for her to continue learning muggle sciences and read classic literature. And her perfect grades in Arithmancy were proof of her abilities in algebra.

On the last Saturday of summer four people escorted by two highest ranking Aurors in Magical Law Enforcement Department were making their way through the crowded airport, to the gate C. They were flying to New York. There they'll have four hours layover before flight to Seattle. And there they'll have car waiting for them to drive to Forks.

It was decided to travel muggle way to throw off Bellatrix of their scent and also it might be less suspicious for the locals if they won't see them just pop up out of nowhere.

***

Trip over the pond was tiring, albeit it could be worse. At least they had comfy first class seats.

McGonagall spent eight hours flight reading and correcting mistakes in the latest number of 'Transfiguration Today'. It was of course charmed for magical eyes only. Hermione was reading William Shakespeare’s ‘Othello’; she decided to brush up on her muggle literature because her research showed it was something they'll be learning first week in school. Harry was reading notes Hermione readied for him and Luna on biology. Luna was alternating between watching clouds through eliminator and reading about chemistry.

Once they landed in New York they used their time to have lunch in one of restaurants in airport. And after that they boarded the plane headed to Seattle.

In Seattle they found old wizard, who introduced himself as Blue, waiting for them with envelope filled with documents for their new aliases, deed to the house and keys for the car. They thanked him, but he just waved them off saying he was just repaying the favor Kingsley did for him long time ago. Blue left soon after asking to contact him if they find themselves in the bind.

Hermione was the one driving because she was the only one to actually have driving license. Silver Mercedes was a little bit to flashy for her taste, but it was safe and their journey to Forks was smooth.

The house on which they finally decided on was the outskirts of town, surrounded by woods. Remote location provided them ability to set stronger ward around it and even practice magic out in the open. House itself was three stories red brick building with big windows. Garden was just like the ones Hermione imagined reading fairytales as a child. She was already in love with it and they haven't even stepped inside yet.

Inside did not disappoint either. On the first floor there was spacious living room with big fireplace, cozy kitchen fully furnished with newest appliances, dining room meant for ten, media room equipped with top of the line technology – TV, sound system and computer station. There also was laundry room and small bathroom. Second floor maintained McGonagall and Harry’s bedrooms with en suite bathrooms, big study room with three work stations and Hermione’s favorite room – library. Last floor was the smallest there was only girl’s bedrooms with shared bathroom between and balcony with comfortable lounge chairs and telescope for star gazing.

Even though the house was spectacular it still lacked personal touch. So after good night's rest to try to acclimate to time difference, group started to unpack. They came with few suitcases and trunks to give impression of normalcy. But inside was charmed to contain everything they might want or need. Hermione even packed potion making equipment which she set in the basement.

Unpacking and personalizing their space was more tedious that Harry thought. Of course a lot of things could be done with the help of magic, but Hermione insisted that books must be unpacked and sorted manually. He was actually envious of Luna who get out of this by saying that she felt that she needed to repaint room to her liking and she had to do this by hand in specific colors to repel some kind of her imagined creature. So now he was stuck helping Hermione and after almost four hours of work he saw no end. Only half of existing bookshelves were filled and his friend was still pulling book after the book and directing him where to put them.

Not even thinking anymore Harry held out his hand to take more books but he come up empty. Surprised he turned around to see young witch stretching.

"Jean, please tell me we done." Boy Who Lived pleaded, it was easier to fight against Voldemort than put up with Hermione's obsession with books.

"No." She sounded surprised and almost affronted that he could think that. "Look there is still left some space. And I think I'll have to conjure some shelves for my room. But I need a short break to eat."

"Where did get all this books?" Dark haired boy asked motioning around. "You didn't have that much before."

"Grams added to my collection and some of them are Odette's and yours. And I gave Kingsley the list of books I thought would be helpful to have."

"Like what?" He asked wondering what kind of books she didn't already have.

Hermione shrugged. "Just some books about Wizarding America’s history and traditions, book about Ilvermorny and few books on local legends. That's all."

Harry gave her funny look but was prevented from saying something more by Luna who came in library. Clothes covered with multicolored splotches of paint, some was even in her hair but it didn't seem like she minded it, her face was brightened with huge smile.

"Grams says she is taking us out to eat in town. And latter we could familiarize ourselves with the place." After saying that she bounced out of the room, most likely to clean up, but you can never know with her.

Harry and Hermione's eyes met and they both started to laugh. Finally getting control of themselves, they bounded downstairs where duo found McGonagall and Luna, cleaned up and in other clothes, already waiting for them.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked once everyone was sitting in the car. She behind the wheel, professor beside her, Harry and Luna in the back.

"Just drive through town. Maybe along the way we'll see restaurant or dinner." Older witch ordered.

Town was small and had only one local dinner and restaurant for more formal occasions.

Stopping in front of Carver's Cafe the company climbed out of the car and went inside. It was five o'clock so Sunday's evening crowd was not here yet, but starting to gather. They took the corner table from there they could see the entire place and waited for the waitress to come and take their order.

Meanwhile they talked what else left to do. Tomorrow they planned going to school to fill out all necessary documents for their enrollment. Harry and Hermione as seniors and Luna as junior. After that Headmistress would floo back to Hogwarts to iron out last wrinkles before school year starts.

The waitress was very friendly mid-thirties black woman. She came up to them with wide smile, mirrored in her eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Carver's Cafe. My name is Miranda." She examined their faces. "I never see you here before. Are you driving through our town?" She inquired the older lady.

"Oh, no. We just moved here. My grandchildren starting Forks High School next term." Witch politely replied.

"In that case let me congratulate you. You won't regret it. We, locals are very warm and friendly folk. So what can I get for you, sweeties?"

Giving order for two burgers with fries for Harry and Hermione, veggie burger for Luna and Chicken Alfredo to McGonagall. Soon they had plates in front of them. But service was not the only thing what was fast. In time they started to eat whole place already knew about new people with English accent.

At least they weren’t intrusive and did not come to talk while they were eating. After their plates were empty tall lean middle aged man with dark hair and same colored thick mustaches, wearing police uniform walked up to the table, following his was fair skinned, dark haired teenage girl. Similar face features suggested that they might be father and daughter.

"Good evening. I'm Charlie Swan town's police chief and this is my daughter Bella. She's senior in High school." Girl fidgeted clearly uncomfortable with attention her father's statement got her. "We wanted to welcome you moving in our little town."

"Thank you. I'm Clara Spelman and these are my grandchildren. James, Odette and Jean Spelman." She pointed out them respectively while speaking. "James and Jean are also seniors and Odette are junior."

Knowing that they will be attending school with her helped for Bella to relax and she smiled at them friendly. She knew well what it means to be new kid at school and it would be easier for them if they already knew someone the first day.

Seeing the convenient chance to make a friend and find out more about Forks Hermione extended invitation to police chief and his daughter to join them for dessert. Which they both took. Harry waved his hand to get Miranda's attention and after she took their empty dishes he ordered six pieces of apple pie, five cups of tea and one coffee for chief.

Conversation flown freely and by the end of the evening four teenagers made head start at creating strong friendship bond.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, just few books I read about a million times. :)  
> I apologize to those who like Ron and Ginny. I just needed them gone from the story and to strengthen the bond between Harry and Hermione.  
> Next time will see what these lovely characters will come up with.  
> Thank you all who read this story and if you liked it your review will be appreciated.


End file.
